Thor and Bruce baby-siting
by tialdari
Summary: Little Peter is left with Thor and Bruce while his dads are celebrating their anniversary and a few unexpected situations happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story... I don´t know how it happened but I guess I was bored and after the 4th time of watching The Avengers and discovering superhusbands I couldn´t help myself._**

**_Hope you´ll enjoy reading! :)_**

"Tony?"  
"Tony come here, please," Steve quietly called after his husband.

They have just returned home from their 6th anniversary dinner and Tony was in the halfway taking off his coat.

"Whaaat?" Tony was whining as he started to walk towards Peter´s room anyway.  
Wait, Pete´s room? … Oh right, Steve went to check up on their son as soon as they got back.  
But something has happened, hasn´t it? Otherwise he wouldn´t be calling him. He knew they shouldn´t leave him with those two.

Tony speeded up and soon he was standing behind Steve who was peeking into the bedroom of Peter´s.

"What is it, Steve? Is he okay?"  
Steve turned his head after Tony´s worried voice. He smiled down at the brunet and chuckled.  
"Just look at them."  
Steve opened the door further and Tony looked in to the room.

The brunet´s frowning face was slowly turning into a smiling one.  
Thor was loudly snoring and sleeping in Peter´s bed. He was holding a book called Winnie the Pooh in his hands and little, 6 years old sleeping boy was spreaded on the right side of the demi-god and slightly drooling over Thor´s pink T-shirt.

"Looks like uncle Thor had tiring evening."  
"Hehe, yes. But Tony, don´t you find something odd about Thor?" smiling, Steve pointed out.  
"What do you mea…" Tony didn´t finish his sentence because he saw it.

"He… Pfff… Hah.." Tony would burst laughing out loud but Steve didn´t want to accidentally wake up their son or friend and he quickly put his hand over brunet´s mouth and slowly closed the door.

Soon the muffled laugh quieted down and Steve put his hand down.  
"Haha, oh, Steve. That. That was… haha. Did you see it too?"  
"Yeah," the taller man chuckled again.  
"Did he really just had curly hair and… a ribbon. God a pink ribbon in his hair? And that T-shirt… hah… But at least it suits him… haha…"

After some minutes Tony was still giggling and didn´t notice the lustful smile on his husband´s face.  
"You´re so cute when you´re giggling, Tony."  
The brunet suddenly stopped laughing and shot Steve a glare.  
"I am not!"  
"And also when you grimace like that."  
"Shut up, Capsicle!" Steve just laughed.  
"Don´t you dare laugh at m… mhmm," the shorted man was interrupted by a sudden but soft kiss on his lips. Before he could respond Steve swept him off his feet and picked him up bridal style.  
Tony blushed.  
"Put me down!" he started to struggle immediately but against Steve´s super strength it was nothing.  
"But I like it when you blush," and he kissed him again.  
"Down. Now. Steve," Tony threatened.  
"And I like to carry you around. Just like at our wedding day," Steve was ignoring all Tony´s attempts to get free and flashed him a smile.  
"Just tonight, please."  
Another kiss.  
"But Steve."  
Another kiss.  
"Yes?"  
"Where is Bruce?"  
"Hmm. Probably in his lab, you know him. A restless scientist spirit but Peter is safe and the tower is standing still so…" Steve wondered and shrugged it off quickly.  
"But right now there is something else I want to worry about."  
Another but deeper kiss on Tony´s lips.  
The man in his embrace didn´t even notice they were moving to their bedroom.  
"You dirty old guy!" Tony laughed into their kiss.  
"Well, 6 years with you," the blonde man answered and smirked at his husband.  
"I love you anyway, Capsicle," Tony whispered and buried his head further into Steve´s chest to hide his blush.  
"I know," smiling, Steve answered as he kicked close their bedroom door.

Meanwhile in the living room Bruce crumbled in his sleep. He was sleeping on the couch, the couch as young Peter had decided was his princess bed. Well, he wasn´t wearing that red dress and a brown wig on his head for nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_CHAPTER II._**

"ENJOY YOUR HAPPY MIDGARDIAN ANNIVERSARY!" Thor shouted after them with a giggling and waving Peter in his arms.

It was hard to convince Steve that the 6years old boy will be allright with Thor but when Bruce agreed too, he calmed down. He trusts Bruce.  
"Don´t worry, honey. They´ll be fine," Tony assured him as the front door closed behind them.  
"I know," his husband answered and weakly smilled.  
But Tony was silencly hoping they wouldn´t find their tower in the fire. Again.

* Note: Thor was trying to use microwave. *

~ Two hours later

"Petey come down, please?" Bruce was asking little Spider-man to climb down from the ceiling in the living room for the past 30 minutes .  
"Nooo . I´m a Spider-man ! " a happy answer came back .  
"But your dads won´t be happy to find you up there, so, come down, please?" Bruce lifted his hands up once again and hoped that he could reach him.  
"Heeh, catch me uncle Brucie!" Peter answered as he was happily crawling on the ceiling.  
"And I didn´t believe your parents when they were warning us before you and your ceiling trips…" Bruce sighed and he really did try to catch the young climber but even standing on his tiptoes didn´t make him tall enough to get him down.  
"But where is Thor anyway?" the doctor wondered but suddenly someone put his hands around his hips and lifted him up.  
"Whoah!" Bruce yelped and Thor quietly chuckled.  
"Can you reach him now,doctor?"  
"Thor! I.. uh.. I can. Yes. Thanks," Bruce answered and he could bet his face was burning hot.

…

Soon the young Spider-man was sitting on the couch and watching the 101 Dalmatians together with his baby-siting duo.  
Thor was sitting right next to him and Bruce a bit farther away on the armchair.

Sometimes he would steal a look at Thor and the demi-god would flash him a smile and Bruce would blush. Again. And Bruce didn´t understand why.

On the other side Thor was enjoying to see usually calm Bruce so flushed up.

Some time later the elevator door opened and Natasha walked in. Her bored gaze eyed the unusual quiet floor. Right, our lovebirds are out celebrating their anniversary.  
She had walked forward and soon heard noises coming from the TV and Thor´s loud laughing.  
So they are in the living room.

When she stepped in Peter bolted up from the couch and quickly ran to meet her.  
"Aunt Naty!"  
"Hi, Pete," she smilled at the boy and ruffled his hair.  
"Hey! Don´t do that! You will ruin my hair!" Peter complained but soon it was replaced by a grinning smile.  
"Sorry."  
"Will you help me?"  
"…Sure," she paused for a moment," but uncle Bruce will need to leave for some minutes. Is that okay? Uncle Hawkeye hurted his arm and he needs a doctor," she looked at Bruce.

They have just returned from a mission that Fury had sent them before 3 days and to make a way to safety was a bit more… complicated.

"Will you, Bruce?"  
"…Of course!" he hastily answered and soon dissapeared behind the elevator´s door.

It is always better to do not argue with Natasha.

Thor was looking a bit dissapointed after the leaving doctor and the master assassin just raised her eyebrow.

~ Half hour later

"It was just a scratch. He will be okay in no time but needs to rest a bit. And…" Bruce stepped into the living room and the poor doctor lost his ability to speak.

Thor immediately turned his head after the voice and  
said "young Peter mentioned I should try some of midgardian hairstyles. What do you think , my friend?"  
The demi-god pointed at his curly blond hair with a wonderful pink ribbon on the top.  
"Aunt Naty helped me!" Peter was happily jumping around Thor.  
Even Natasha´s mouth corners were twitching.

Bruce was fighting his need to burst laughing out loud but he didn´t want to offend so proud looking Thor and Peter´s obvious hard work.  
So he was coughing instead.  
"I… ehm… it.. *cough*.. it suits you, Thor. But.. *cough*.. the T-shirt?" Bruce bit his lower lip to suppress incoming laugh.  
A pink T-shirt.  
"Oh. This midgardian T-shirt matches perfectly with the hairstyle as said by Peter. Right?"  
"Yep!" the boy answered.

"Well, boys. I´ll have to leave you two to your baby-siting and I have to take a look at Clint," suddenly Natasha said because she was close to laughing too and Thor was just looking…  
"Bye, Petey. And be good."  
"Byyye, Naty! I will!"

"Oh and Bruce I hope the size will fit you," she smirked at the doctor before she had gone left.

~ Another half hour later

"Why am I doing this?" Bruce sighed as he was lying on the couch and holding a bonquet of flowers in his hands. He even had to put on a wig. A brown, damn wig! He could survive flowers and that wig but a red dress too?  
He sighed again.

"Because, my friend, you are a good uncle," Thor answered as he was putting on a black scarf around his neck.  
He was looking ridiculous but it seemed like that he wasn´t bothered at all which couldn´t be said about Bruce.  
Bruce was feeling stupid and so girly. Well, which man wouldn´t, if he would have to play a princess in danger?

They both were waiting for Peter who was looking for his plastic knight sword in his bedroom.

"And my doctor, I think you look wonderful even in this funny midgardian dress. There is no need to feel ashamed," Thor´s face was suddenly very close to Bruce´s blushing one.  
Bruce wasn´t sure whether he was blushing that Thor has just called him his doctor or that he was so close. He could feel the demi-god´s hot breath on his face.  
He could feel his heart skip a beat when Thor leaned closer and…

"I found it!" Peter suddenly shouted from his room and the sound of his little steps were quickly getting louder.

Thor immediately straightened up and Bruce felt somehow dissapointed?  
What was it anyway?

…

"I am prince Peter and I want to rescue the sleeping princess! Release her, you bad wizard!" Peter pointed his green sword at Thor.  
"NEVAH! Only if you shall defeat me, Thorazdus, mighty wizard!" Thor said dramatically and got into a fighting stance.

Bruce quietly chuckled. He had to close his eyes to play well his role but he could still hear their silly talk.

Peter charged at "Thorazdus" and tried to hit him with his knight sword.  
Thor, of course was dodging every incoming hit.

After a few minutes, when it was tiring the little boy, Thor let his guard down and let Peter to hit him and again dramatically felt down on the ground.  
"Blaaargh…"  
Peter´s face lit up like a sun and excitedly said "I did it! I defeated you! And now the princess can wake up!"

But nothing happend.

Peter was looking a bit puzzled.  
"Uncle Thor?" he asked the demi-god who was still lying on the floor and playing dead.  
Thor got up and looked closely at Bruce. He just smilled.  
"Well, Peter, it looks like our uncle Bruce has fallen asleep. Do you wish me to wake him up?" he asked and looked at the boy.  
Peter was thinking for a moment before he answered.  
"No. He is tired, isn´t he?"  
"Yes."  
"But uncle Thor?"  
"What is it?" the demi-god curiosly asked.  
"Will you read Winnie to me?"

Thor silently thanked Tony that he had told them about Peter´s favourite book Winnie the Pooh.

"Of course."


End file.
